<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The eyes of the many-Chloe by Soliel_The_Sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562876">The eyes of the many-Chloe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliel_The_Sun/pseuds/Soliel_The_Sun'>Soliel_The_Sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The eyes of the many [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elf, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliel_The_Sun/pseuds/Soliel_The_Sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series that I have been world building for 6 years during my day dreams, It has over 50 characters that are all eligible for the title of main character. This will be a compilation of magic and wonders from the eyes of many people from different lifes and backgrounds who all deserve to get their stories told, Elves and half-dragons witches and ogres story's of platonic, romantic and familial love. It is an expression on the world how I see it, The cruel and the beautiful please kind reader, Join me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The eyes of the many [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chloe Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Month Conversion Chart </p>
<p>January = Nieu<br/>
February = Rosit<br/>
March = Trasi<br/>
April = Derepi<br/>
May = Flor<br/>
June = Coror<br/>
July = Luxan<br/>
August = Angi<br/>
September = Winale<br/>
October = Haunte<br/>
November = Punai<br/>
December = Endu  </p>
<p>~Chloe Hunsaker~ </p>
<p>THE JOURNEY FROM THE VILLAGE </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trasi 21st<br/>
“Here I stand on the edge of a life changing choice, do I follow my paternal family and my love or doI stay with my maternal Family and my life's work.”  </p>
<p>	I feel the pressure on my feet as I sneak above the trees, slethaly bounding from branch to branch following my prey, As his party rests, I shoot my poison dart, A hemlock that has been rendered to purity, He’ll drop in minutes. The party is slow and weak thus the escape was as simple as running back. </p>
<p>	And Thus is my life as an assassin for the shadows, it was exciting in my teens but in my late 20ś, its super boring, The same routine, Hunt down people who have caused stupid grudges, Kill them and leave. A simple life of murder and money. </p>
<p>“Coco! You’re back!” I feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso as I am pulled into a warm hug, </p>
<p>“Sóliel” I say back in my calm tone, As the arms around me loosen I turn and look at my cousin, one of my closest friends. </p>
<p>¨Iḿ  so happy your home, Iĺl be back here for about two weeks¨ They say as they grin their signature cheeky grin. Sól is standing at 5 feet and 8 inches tall, a solid 5 inches taller than me, not to mention their 2 inch boots they insist upon wearing. </p>
<p>¨You look like a mess ya know¨ I laugh as I ruffle their hair a smile brushing my lips. </p>
<p>	Sól laughed like a viking strong and hearty, we walked to my family home with my sister and my father, or our father I guess as Sóls was long gone. </p>
<p>¨Hey¨ My sister says to me without looking up from her game on the floor. </p>
<p>¨Hey¨ I respond similarly, Itś around 3pm so my dad is still sleeping, </p>
<p>	I lead Sól to my room and they busy themselves playing with my crows, Bottle and Cap.  </p>
<p>Leaving the room to change my mind wonders, Normally one born in the shadows stays their whole life though or leaves and never comes back, but Sól often comes back and forth between. Not banished yet not a part of the society, A balance of sorts. They never talked much of their adventures, well at least in detail, they come around to support me about once every 2 months. The times vary but that's that. As I finish changing and walk back into my room, I see Bottle sitting on top Sóls head and Cap snuzzleing their hand. </p>
<p>¨Sól?¨ </p>
<p>¨Yeah Co?¨</p>
<p>¨Can you take me outside the shadows?¨ </p>
<p>¨Sure why not, what are you gonna do with Zoe though?¨ </p>
<p>¨She¨ll be fine, sheś a teen now.¨ </p>
<p>¨That's true, when are we gonna leave though? I say we wait till tomorrow for everyone to settle, is there somewhere you wanna go?¨ </p>
<p>¨Not really, Iḿ just curious cuz you seem to like it so much¨ </p>
<p>¨Alrighty Then, there's a town near here that can be fun, I have some human money to buy things¨ </p>
<p>¨Are you sure you wanna spend it on me?¨ </p>
<p>¨Yeah, I mean you mean alot to me why wouldn't I be okay with it¨ </p>
<p>¨Okay okay, I¨ll go tell Zoe, you get out of those silly adventuring clothes¨</p>
<p>	I hear Sól yelling about how their clothes are cool as I walk away, I head to the living room and catch a glimpse of my dishelived father hunched over a bowl.  Continuing after chuckling to myself, My sister is still looking over her game.</p>
<p>¨Hey goblin, Sól is taking me out of the village tomorrow after breakfast, are you gonna be okay?¨ </p>
<p>¨Why are you leaving? I thought you hated talking to anyone¨</p>
<p>¨You're not wrong but ya know Iḿ just a bit curious as the rest of our family doesn't live here so I wanna see the appeal.¨ </p>
<p>	She shrugs at me and returns to her twiddling, Father appears in the doorway holding his bowl and then ploping on the sofa. </p>
<p>¨I'm heading out tomorrow¨ I say </p>
<p>¨Have fun, Don't die¨ </p>
<p>	Well that was easy, I walked back to my room and saw 3 sleeping bodies on the floor, I decided to join the pile after grabbing a blanket, when I awoke my birds were on my chest and I had been lifted to my bed. Sól was gone, but I smelled a savory yet sweet aroma coming from outside my room. </p>
<p>	I decide to finally get up after 5 minutes of lying there I get up to investigate. I see Sól in the kitchen watching a pot of something, I assume soup as well as some sort of chicken dish off to the side, Wait omg are thoughts cinnamon dinner rolls! Oh my gods and peach cobbler I missed people cooking for me its so nice to have someone care for you. </p>
<p>¨Hey Coco, Glad to see your awake, The foods almost done, Zoe set the table so just go sit down¨ </p>
<p>	I comply as Sól leaves the kitchen, Bringing back the other two family members, after the three of us were seated the food was brought over and we dug into it. It was some of my favorite foods with a thick cream soup with gnocchi and vegetables, and the chicken dish showing to be Coq au Vin, as well as the other foods. We finished the meal and chatted mindlessly, about small things and silly topics until we tired and went to sleep. </p>
<p>Trasi 22nd</p>
<p>The morning was a similar affair, except it was breakfast quiches, bacon and fruit. After eating Sól directed meon what to bring and wear, After about an hour and a half we headed out. </p>
<p>	Though the village we walked and ended up at the force field that I had only crossed for murder. </p>
<p>¨Ya ready to go?¨ </p>
<p>¨Yes lets do this¨</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- Chloe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked out of the village and into the great unknown, we walked for around 3 hours and ended up at the town. </p><p>¨Well we´re here. Anything you wanna do? ¨ Sól said with a happy sigh. </p><p>¨Is there a book shop here? Or a florist? ¨ </p><p>¨Yeah there is! I really like the humann books because they tell such amazing stories. Letś go!¨  </p><p>With their unyielding bubbly energy towards me I get pulled along to a stout building with ivy covering the outside walls. As we enter we are greeted by a friendly looking book keep, As Sól bounds over practically interrogating him on his mushroom and dragon books,I scroll along the mystery section reading the titles until one catches my eye, The red handkerchief, as I reach to grab it another hand covers mine, looking over I see a man around my age, a human originating from korea I think, he has beautiful sin, the color of paler sand, deep rich eyes, pink lips and that jawline….. I'm staring at him in silence, oh this is awkward what do I say? Well he is staring back so I mean were even right? Finally he speaks up. </p><p>¨Oh I'm sorry Miss I didn't see you there¨ He says with a sheepish grin scratching the back of his head. </p><p>¨It's fine really,I should have been watching too, so um what is your name?¨ I say with a nervous twinge to my voice. </p><p>¨It's Elliot¨ He says with a soft smile </p><p>¨My name is Chloe¨ His smile grew a bit more at that. </p><p>¨Say do you live around here? Iḿ just passing by my self.¨  Elliot says curiously</p><p>¨Not in the town I don´t but near here. So you like mystery books?¨</p><p>	From then on we chattered about books we've read and talked about characters we liked when we had ones in common, an hour felt like four, Sól eventually came over after finding the books they were searching for, Soon after their arrival I left Elliot, </p><p>	We busseled around town looking in shops and finding all sorts of trinkets and gizmos, stuff that was never in the village, Sól ended up with some supplies for their travels, a book about dragon migration and nest building patterns and a mushroom print pillow. I had ended up buying the book from before as well as a flower crown of lilies and Some perfume. </p><p>¨Hey Co, Do you wanna spend the night in town? We can rent an inn room its getting late and if we leave now It will be dark when we get home.¨ Sól says calmly.</p><p>¨You are the adventurer here so if you think it's best Iĺl trust you.¨ I reply as I honestly don't know what's going on here. </p><p>	Sól leads me into a quaint inn, several patrons sit around chatting and drinking, as Sól discusses a room with the tavern maid, I let my eyes drift to the marvelous scenery around me. The walls are covered in portraits of people who seem to have either once ran the tavern or where special patrons. As my eyes drift I see a lovely set of ebay chairs by the fire and glide over to claim them. </p><p>	From there I notice a wall full of notices and posters,some about missing animals and others about upcoming festivals. I notice the familiar presence of Sól behind me as they tell me of the room they got for us, as well as giving me some bread, cheese and ale they brought for me. </p><p>	We chat for a bit about how Iḿ liking the world outside the shadows until the bell on the door jingles, I look up and see none other than Elliot. He climbs the stairs leading to the rooms as I watch him. Sól looks at him a tad confused about why I care until it clicks. </p><p>¨That's the man you were talking to at the bookstore earlier, Right? If you wanna talk to him some more when he comes back down I can go flirt with the tavern maid, maybe get a discount, Who knows¨ Sól rambles out, </p><p>I know that they wouldn't mind going as I found that barmaid good looking as well, So I took them up on the offer after they handed me the room keys, Wait how am I gonna get his attention? Do I just say his name? How do you call a human respectfully? Heś walking down the stairs, what do I do? As I panic his eyes meet mine, and he waves at me, I wave back then he comes strolling over. </p><p>Later in the evening I find that he is staying for a week in the village, after I return to Sól and my´s room I sit and think about the village, Sóls already asleep as they came in about a half hour ago to leave the barmaid to her duties. I think I want to stay in the village for a bit longer to hang out with Elliot more, he seems so nice and Iḿ sure Sól wouldn't mind it one bit, I smile as I lie down to sleep, This is so much fun, Iḿ so glad I decided to go out for a bit.</p><p>Trasi 23rd  </p><p>	It is currently around 3 in the morning, guessing off the stars, If you find the north star and the big dipper, based on their positions you can see the time just like reading a clock, But that's besides the point. I have always had issues with getting to sleep classic insomniac. With this being said I might as well wonder around a bit. </p><p>	Leaving the inn and wondering around a bit was a great idea the air is so fresh and crisp. There are moths surrounding lamps and a couple old drunks passed out on the side of buildings,I laugh slightly at some of the weird positions they are sleeping in. A crash rings out in the air followed by a scream. </p><p>“Listen shrimp, if you don't wanna be hurt anymore just hand over your money” </p><p>Nope. Not getting involved in this. Lets walk awa- </p><p>“Please its all I have until I get home” </p><p>Oh gods I know that voice. Fine universe I’ll go help that dork I met yesterday. In a huff walking over to the sound I see Elliot cornered by two thugs. </p><p>“Listen I know its easier to get away with stuff at night but like people are trying to sleep” Might as well add some sass for flavor. </p><p>“Who are you?” the shorter of the pair asks, Gods this is so chelche. </p><p>“The pope” I answer before stoling over and delivering a swift chop to their necks.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He looks scared. </p><p>“Well no I was almost mugged, but I will be.” I laugh a bit at that. </p><p>“Come on, Lets leave this alley” I grab his hand and drag him to the small vegetable garden behind the inn. “What are you doing out so late?”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep if I'm honest, I just wasn’t ready yet so I was going on a run to tire out some.”</p><p>“Well are you tired after getting mugged?”</p><p>“Almost getting mugged and not really” He chuckles softly </p><p>I turn to look at him, He looks stunning in the moonlight, ”So how long are you gonna stay?”</p><p>“Well after being attacked by a gaggle of bruts I’m not sure, How long is my brave protector hanging around?” As he says with a mischievous grin. </p><p>“I’m not too sure to be honest, maybe 2 or 3 more days if you're willing to hang out with me.”  Wlep looks like I forgot to think this through thoroughly, who knows maybe he’ll flirt back. </p><p>“I’d be happy to stay for a bit more and explore the villages but it's gonna have to be two days well including today, I gotta get back to my grandpa's tavern in harsburrow” </p><p>Harsburrow huh, I should remember that. “Well its like 4 in the morning” I sigh out, “We should probably head back to our rooms, Sól will be worried if I just disappear” </p><p>¨Is Sól that person who was sitting with you before?¨ He looks strangely attentive. </p><p>¨Yeah they are my cousin this is my first time leaving my village¨ This is honestly kinda embarrassing. </p><p>¨Really? Then we have to make this count! Meet me on the first floor in 3 hours I wanna show you the wonders of the city.¨ He looks so excited. <br/>¨Alright alright fine, See you in 3 hours,¨ </p><p>	I walk back to my room to seea sprawled out Sól on their bed. Iḿ not sure on how they will accept my hanging out with Elliot. But I'm not gonna wake em now. </p><p>	Its about 15 minutes till I have to go see Elliot, </p><p>¨Sól Sól SÓL WAKE UP YA LIZARD¨ </p><p>¨Hmn?¨ Their eyes snap open looking angry then they soften ¨Oh hey Co What´s up?¨ </p><p>¨I found a friend and were hanging out today¨ They understand bluntness best so its easy no need for sugar. </p><p>¨Oh cool, you know how to say safe so no real need to worry¨ They remark closing their eyes putting their hands over their eyes. </p><p>“You just want a reason to sleep” Yeah they do but I mean they are anadven- </p><p>“I am an adventurer, you know, I never know when I get to sleep.” How dare they read my inner thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>